


Anything for You

by hops



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hops/pseuds/hops
Summary: Magnus likes being told he's good. Lucretia knows just what to say.(Surprise, it's 5,000 words of smut)





	Anything for You

**Author's Note:**

> All of my gratitude to @epersonae and @emi-rose for egging me on and editing this beast!! 
> 
> Also, I left this ambiguous in where it falls in canon so.... IPRE days or post canon? Whatever floats your boat.

Lucretia found him at her desk, carving something small in his hand. A soft sigh escaped her; frustration wasn’t the word for what she was feeling. She’d told him multiple times not to carve in their room, especially not on her desk, but he was always up at odd hours these days. She supposed he had earned a little leeway with where he could whittle at a block of wood. Silently, she walked up behind him and trailed her hands along his broad shoulders, feeling his muscles relax instantly at the touch. She hummed lightly as she wandered down a bicep, back over his neck, down to his chest, just touching. Feeling. Appreciating the warmth of his body beneath his shirt. 

“What did I say about carving in the bedroom?” she said, letting her smile shine through her tone. 

He chuckled, but didn’t stop his work. Little spirals of wood peelings dropped onto the desk into the pile between his elbows. “Sorry,” he said, sheepish but clearly  _ not  _ sorry. 

She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss the side of his head. “Take a break,” she murmured in his ear. “You work so hard.” 

He grunted, keeping his concentration on the carving in his hand and his knife in the other, always dangerously close to his fingers. “I want to finish this tonight.” 

She leaned over his shoulder with purpose, grazing his ear with her cheek to look down at the intricate piece of wood held in his big hand. He was whittling away at snout of a bear. “It’s beautiful,” she said softly, letting her breath tickle his neck as she pulled away. “You always do such a good job.” 

Magnus shifted in his seat. “Thanks, honey.” 

She smiled to herself as she slid a slender hand into his hair, ghosting her nails over his scalp. “Any time.” As she paused, she noticed him leaning slightly back in his seat, just to get a little more of her touch. “You know, I could make good on a backrub for you, for once.” 

“That’s my gig.” Even though she couldn’t see his face, she could hear him smirking. 

“I don’t think it’d hurt to let me alleviate some tension, hm?” 

A quiet laugh rumbled in his chest. “I think I know where this is going.” 

She kissed the top of his head. “You’ve been working on this for hours, and it’s wonderful, but look at your hands. Don’t they hurt?” 

He paused to relax the hand holding his knife. “Not really. I don’t notice, to be honest.” 

She trailed her hand along his arm until he gave in and let her coax the knife from his fingers so she could set it down on the table beside him. She sighed, then spoke with faux innocence. “Probably because they’re so strong, I guess.” 

His silence told her everything she needed to hear. 

She pulled his hand up into both of hers, kneading her fingers along his palm and over to the base of his thumb. “Have I ever told you how much I love your hands?” 

“Once or twice,” he said. She could tell he was trying to keep it together, but she could hear the growing tension hidden in his voice.

He placed the carving down and turned to his side so he could see her, still running her fingers along his hand. “They’re so warm,” she murmured. 

Now able to see his face, she saw a brief moment of weakness flash through his expression before he composed himself again. “Luce,” he started, then stopped himself. “I, uh…” 

“So handsome,” she breathed, taking his face into both of her hands. 

In one fluid motion he stood up and out of her grasp, sending her hands sliding down to his chest with the difference in height between them. “You win this time,” he said, somewhere between chewing his lip and laughing. He leaned down to kiss her, softly at first, then with deeper intention. His tongue flicked masterfully past her lips for just a moment before he pulled away. The motion of his body gave him away before he could move to scoop her up and carry her to their bed. Instead, she stopped him with one hand. 

“You’re so good to me,” she said softly. “But tonight it’s all about you. You deserve a break.” 

He frowned as he protested softly. “Nooo.” 

“Yesss,” she echoed his whine with a teasing smile. “Come on.” 

She led him to bed and sat him on the edge, letting him watch as she shed her sweater and exposed the defined lines of her shoulders and the muscles that lay beneath. “You look so--” Magnus tried to start, but she quickly turned to him to stifle the comment. 

“What did I say?” she chided. She closed the space between them once more and placed a single finger on his lips. “All about you.” 

“But I--” 

“I know. You are… so good to me, Magnus. So kind.” She felt his lip twitch slightly beneath her finger. There it was. A grin spread her lips. “So good.” 

To her genuine surprise, a tiny moan escaped him. 

“There you are.” The tone of her voice shifted from the light cadence of kind words to the gravity of praise. “You’re so good, Magnus.” And at the sound of her words, he kissed her finger, which curled slightly into the curve of his bottom lip. She paused. “Are you going to be good for me?” 

The moan that came from him sounded involuntary. She glanced downward to find a sizable bulge in his pants. Wordlessly now, she slipped down onto her knees in front of him and slid both hands up his thighs in unison. “You’re so easy to please. So eager...” 

“Lucretia…” he sighed, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. 

“I love how you say my name.” She exhaled, then bit her lip. “Say it again.” His breath hitched in his throat, keeping whatever words he wanted to say stuck behind his tongue. Her hand slipped further up his thigh to his crotch, narrowly avoiding his erection. “Say my name, Magnus.” 

“Luce,” he moaned. “Please. Please?” 

Her smile was wicked. “Please what?” 

_ “Please,”  _ he groaned. 

She snaked her hand over him, noting his cock straining against his pants. He  _ was  _ so easy to please. He moaned at her touch, the way she palmed him firmly and rubbed him through the fabric. Soon enough he was practically grinding into her grip, just trying to get some kind of release for all the tension she’d built.

She clucked her tongue. “What happened to being good?” 

He was practically whimpering. The movement of his hips slowed until he was waiting patiently on the mattress. “Baby,” he managed to say in a trembling rush of breath. “I can’t.” 

Seeing how hot and bothered he was made her eyes soften. Despite the nature of her cruel teasing, she was so, so fond of him. The desire to please him, to make him weak with adoration… it was heaven to her. 

As she unbuttoned his pants, she was pretty sure it was heaven to him, too. 

“Can you do something for me?” she asked softly. He nodded, eyebrows knitted just slightly into a look quietly hoping for mercy. “Take off the shirt. I want to look at you.” 

As he pulled the top quickly away and cast it aside, she managed to tug his pants down his hips so nothing stood between her and his cock, already at attention against his stomach. She caught his eye as he looked down at her, kneeling between his thighs and moving closer to him now. Her eyes raked back down his body, admiring the soft lines of his broad chest, with dark hair that trailed down his abdomen and his pelvis. 

“Oh, gods,” she nearly moaned, sliding her hands up the tuft of hair to his belly. “You are so fucking gorgeous.” 

His cock twitched in unison with the gasp that visibly tightened his chest. Without even thinking, she was on her feet, stepping out of her skirt, and quickly meeting him face-to-face so she could run her hands over his shoulders and chest. 

“Wow,” she said, breathless at the sight of him. As she moved to straddle one of his thighs, he exhaled like he’d been punched in the gut. “Gods, I love your arms. So sturdy and strong.” Her tongue flicked her bottom lip for just a moment as she finished her sentence. “And your neck. I love kissing your neck, Mags.” 

She leaned into his lap, getting onto the mattress and kneeling over his hips. He looked up at her as she quickly unhooked her bra and cast it aside. His solid hands immediately gripped her waist and pulled her forward against him, then one moved firmly up her side and reached to cup her breast. He rolled the rough pad of his thumb over her nipple and listened for the smiling rush of breath that would leave her promptly after. As soon as it did, she leaned down and kissed him only once on his lips, then left a trail from his cheek to his sideburns, along his jaw, then down his neck. She kissed and sucked gently on his skin, scraping her teeth along at first, then biting just a little upon reaching his collarbone. An ungodly noise left him as he jerked forward and his hands flew to her hips once more. He pulled her forward so his cock was between his stomach and her thigh and ever-so-slightly attempted to grind against her leg. This time she didn’t stop him, caught up in the friction between his thigh and her panties. If she hadn’t already been wet, she certainly was now. She was sure he could feel it as she wound her hips against him. 

As if he’d read her mind, he said through gritted teeth, “You’re so wet.” 

She moved close to his mouth. “I can’t help it when I’m close to you.” 

He said nothing, only held her gaze as an expert hand dipped below the elastic of her panties and instantly found her clit. His fingers slid easily down to roll the swollen flesh tenderly between his knuckles, making her buck into his lap.

She’d meant for this to be all about him, but she couldn't say no to those sturdy workman’s hands. “Oh, Magnus,” she panted “ _ Yes,  _ that’s good. You’re so good.” 

Every time she praised him, he made a sound like the wind had been knocked from his lungs. She felt his chest buckle against her and his cock throb hard against her leg. In a rush, she pulled out of his lap and stood so she could rid herself of her panties. He pulled her forward to him again as she stood; soon after, a finger slipping easily inside her made her yelp. She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and clutched his head close as he slid in deeper and beckoned his finger forward to drive her wild. She could feel herself soaking his hand, feel the way that he moved his thumb easily over her folds to curl and bury against her clit. She moaned lavishly. 

“Fuck,” she panted. “Yes, just like that-- _ ” _ she gasped sharply as a second finger joined the first. “Perfect.” 

She craned her neck so she could press nose-to-nose with him and gaze into his heavy-lidded eyes. He couldn't speak. Instead, he tugged her forward and kissed her. He wasted no time letting his tongue probe her mouth, sliding and tangling perfectly with her own, zagging across her bottom lip before retreating back into his mouth so he could catch her bottom lip with his teeth. 

“Come here,” he groaned through his teeth. When she didn’t, he made a desperate, helpless noise; it brought a smile to her lips. She leaned down and pulled his pants the rest of the way off. Free of their clothes now, she pulled herself back in between his legs and reached for his wrist, guiding his hand down to her lips to take his still-soaked fingers into her mouth. Her tongue slipped easily between his knuckles, then around to suck off the taste of herself. 

He pulled his hand away as she spoke. “Do you want to fuck me, Magnus?” Her question was laced with teasing. “That’s what you want?” 

She thumbed his cheek fondly as he looked up at her, mouth agape, and nodded. 

“Only because you’ve been  _ so good _ ,” she breathed with a smile. She took him firmly by the chin so he had no choice but to lock eyes with her, then kissed him forcefully. As she pulled away, she slipped her hand up behind his ear and traced along the sensitive skin near his hairline. Her words afterwards left her in a quiet rush. “My good boy.” 

The moan that tore from him was wholly involuntary. She grinned wolfishly, knowing exactly what the phrase did to him. 

In a blink, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and flipped her easily onto the mattress so he could stand over her. “Come here, handsome,” she purred. She was just waiting for him to come closer so she could shower him in praise once more. 

Instead, Magnus grasped her hips and pulled her back forward so her ass was aligned with the edge of the mattress. She peered down to find his cock, straining beyond full attention. “Is this okay?” he managed to pant. She nodded as he pulled her legs up by the knees and onto his shoulders one at a time; his kisses trailed over her calf softly before her ankle settled against the crook of his shoulder. 

“I need you,” she said urgently. His grip on her shin tightened as his other hand palmed his cock. “You make me feel so good, Magnus, I need you inside me.” 

It wasn’t typical of her to be so forward and it was clearly taking a toll on him. Still rendered speechless, he brushed the swollen head of his cock against her folds and teased her clit. “Oh, yes,” she moaned, reaching up to cover her mouth. He slid the length of his cock along her wetness and then paused for just a moment at her entrance to stroke himself, making her wait. He pushed the tip inside briefly, then pulled away. He repeated the motion; she couldn’t tell if he was just trying to tease her, or if he was just too sensitive to fuck her for fear of finishing too soon. 

The reason didn’t matter to her. “Fuck me, Magnus,” she demanded, surprising even herself with the strength of the command. 

_ “Lucy,”  _ he pleaded, struggling to even say her name. The desperation in his eyes told the whole story. 

“I need you,” she said as he leaned forward slightly, swollen cock pressed and throbbing against her. “Nothing feels better than when you’re fucking me.” 

She looked up at his face in the dim light of the bedroom, finding him gazing down, eyes nearly shut, as he slid along her folds and approached her entrance one more time. His lips parted, then closed tightly as he took a deep breath in.

“Look at me,” she hissed and felt him twitch against her. “I want you to look at me.” 

“Baby--” His plea was weak at best. It took all of his will just to raise his head and meet her eyes. “I can’t, I’ll--”

She couldn’t help the smirk that instantly tugged the corner of her mouth. He  _ was _ already close, so much so that even the thought of looking at her had him dangling on the edge. She reveled in the sight of his hazel eyes when they met hers, catching the soft lamplight beside them. The only thing she could read in his gaze was desperation, and she loved it. It made her tremble with want. 

“Your eyes are so beautiful. Have I ever told you that?” she said softly, reaching down to take hold of his cock. He shuddered at the gentle touch of her hand. “I could look at you all day and still find something new that I love.” 

“I love you,” he moaned. All of his breath left him as she pulled the tip flush to her entrance.

“You love me?” she challenged, her same wicked smile encroaching on the fondness in her eyes. She held his gaze as she guided him inside her and watched him nearly come apart then and there. Her voice dropped to a whisper. “Then be good for me.” 

“Anything,” he managed to say. How was he already so close? 

“Anything?” she asked loftily as she rolled her hips to meet his thrusts that were slowly picking up speed and strength. Each time he reached just a little further inside her, eliciting a deeper feeling, a crackling electric heat that shocked her anew each time. She hadn't known she had needed it until now. Each time with Magnus still somehow felt like the first time-- trembling, flushed, whimpering-- but it also felt like coming home to the familiar, intimate place she’d come to trust. She searched her mind for a time when he’d reached so deep inside her and came up empty. He really was just  _ big,  _ in every sense of the word. 

He groaned. “Anything you want.” 

She licked her bottom lip, mulling over her options. “Pull out,” she said abruptly, and so he did with a strangled sound that he stifled in his throat. A wave of something deeper than pleasure, more electric than static, crashed through her. “Oh, good boy,” she exhaled and reached for his wrist. 

He looked as if he were about to collapse, chest heaving in the lamplight. Still, he said nothing, only sliding a rough hand down her thigh and onto her clit, rolling the pad of his thumb over it with a familiar tenderness that always remained between them no matter the circumstance. When she drew in a sharp breath at the touch of his fingers, he rubbed with just a little more pressure, listening to the moans that had begun to escape her. She indulged in the feeling of his fingers for only a moment before turning her attention back to her goal: driving him absolutely wild. As much as fingering her turned them both on, it was time for her to pull out the stops. 

“Help me up,” she said, pulling her legs away from his shoulders and reaching up for both his hands. He obliged and lifted her up so they stood together by the bed. Immediately, she kissed him and turned him around so his legs hit the side of the mattress. As she dropped to her knees before him, she smirked and asked, “Want to sit, or stand?” 

“I-- I--” he stammered, then rushed into the most coherent sentence he’d uttered all night. “Luce, listen, if you do this I’m gonna cum. No question. And I don’t want--” 

She shook her head, hands grazing over his thighs briefly before taking his length into her hand, still wet from the time spent fucking her. “Aw, Mags… You think I can’t make you cum twice?” 

He whimpered. 

“Look at me,” she demanded again, kissing the tip of his cock. He stared at the ceiling. 

She heard the tension in his voice when he spoke. “I can’t.” 

“I know you can,” she said, then took the head into her mouth. He wobbled and steadied himself with a hand in her hair. “Magnus…” 

Slowly, she slipped her mouth over him and then back, up and down a few times until his grip in her hair had tightened and pulled taut. She felt the tug of him pulling her head just a bit forward until he filled her mouth completely. When he still didn’t look down at her, she pulled off of him and let the head pull from her mouth with a pop. 

As he whimpered again, this time with more urgency, she thumbed his thigh. “I can taste myself on you,” she practically growled. “It tastes so good.” 

He made a noise she could only translate as begging for mercy. Waving a white flag. “Fucking--  _ gods _ \--” he stammered, chin still pointed up and away from her.

“Mm, you're so thick, you fill my whole mouth.” And again, her words made him whimper like a wounded animal. “Look at me, Magnus,” she demanded again, this time with complete seriousness. She stroked him, hand tight, once, twice, until he throbbed so hard in her hand she was sure he was already cumming. “Be a good boy and look at me.” 

He looked down at her, mouth already open with a moan. He found her there on her knees, lips swollen and wet, cheeks hollow, and met her eyes. His whole body buckled with the force of his orgasm, taking her by surprise. Half of his cum dripped to her chest while the other half narrowly avoided her mouth and made a sudden mess on her cheek. “Fuck, oh,  _ fuck,  _ oh my  _ gods.”  _ The last of his climax quaked through him as he loosened his iron grip on her hair.

She dragged the back of her hand over her face. She was unable to pull herself away from him long enough to clean up properly, and stood up to kiss him. “Oh, that’s so fucking hot,” she murmured between kisses. Hearing how he was already back to moaning aloud so soon after his orgasm in response to her words only encouraged her to lay her words on even thicker. “The way you get so  _ hot and bothered  _ for me, it’s perfect.”

She pushed him back to the bed and he flopped, half playful and half exhausted, onto his back and scooted up to the pillows. She followed him down and curled into his side. “Mmm, you are so good,” she murmured into his neck. “There's nothing better than watching you cum.” 

She felt his fingers press just a little harder into the circles he'd been tracing on her back. When she looked up, he kissed her immediately. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” she smiled and placed another kiss on his lips. “You know what else I love?”

He waited, anxious and aroused for the answer. 

She leaned up to whisper in his ear. “I love how you sound… I love how you feel inside me.” 

He tried to hide the shudder that rolled through him. He lived for the sound of her voice, for the thrill of her whispering such dirty things heard only in his wildest daydreams. As she shifted against him, she felt his length against her thigh, half-hard once more. He looked so bashful, so embarrassed as she pulled away to look at him. 

“Wow,” she said with a breathy laugh. “Nothing satiates you, huh, baby?” The lilt of teasing rang softly in his ears. She leaned up and whispered to him, “Want to go again?” 

Without another word, Magnus rolled her onto her side and kept her legs shut tight together, kneeling beside her from behind. “Anything for you,” he murmured, voice filled with lust.

“Yes, perfect,” she said in a rush, eyes following the softly sculpted lines of his arm down to where he had taken himself once more into his palm. She could see his cock, twitching and glistening with her wetness and his own precum. He knew she loved to be fucked like this, on her side with her legs closed. “You're so good to me.”

He slid inside her again, eyes and mouth twisted shut in concentration. As if he hadn't filled her to the limit before, he was so full inside of her now, feeling her heat throbbing and wet around him. The position made her feel tighter, made him feel bigger still, until she was delirious with want.

“Oh, yes, fill me up Magnus,” she said breathlessly, voice shaking with each pound of his thrusts. “You're so _big_ , oh, _fuck…”_

He reached down and slid a gentle hand around her neck, applying just enough pressure to hold her firmly, but not enough to hurt. A rasping moan tore from her as her orgasm built and erupted within her. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” she cried, arching back against him. “Oh, Magnus!” 

His hand tightened slightly, thrusts getting just a bit faster and harder. She whimpered, the sound strangled and interrupted by each stroke, as she came down from her peak. He bent down to her ear, nipped at her earlobe, and tugged her back slightly by the neck. “Yeah? Like that?” 

“Magnus--” she managed to rasp, clawing for a handful of sheets. Her thoughts left her as jumbled fragments, begging for mercy. “I’m-- I already-- please--” 

For just a moment, it was his turn to tease. “Oh, I think you have another one for me,” and before he was even finished speaking, a second climax swelled within her and exploded as a supernova of quaking heat and electricity. He held her tight in his sturdy palms and showered her in gentle encouragement as it rolled through her. She throbbed around his length as he continued to thrust into her slowly, making sure she rode out the very last quivers of her pleasure. When he pulled out and released her from his grip, she trembled from his absence.

Wordlessly, he guided her knee with a firm hand to get her onto her back, then positioned himself to kneel between her legs. “You have more for me?” she lilted, still short of breath. “Alright, big guy.” 

He slipped an open palm under her and lifted her up by her lower back, moving her into his lap with ease. She yelped from the sudden motion and laughed. He laughed too, though not as easily; he was still in need of another release, and it showed. He pushed inside of her and she followed his eyes as they watched how the first hard thrust shook her body, dwelling on the movement her breasts. 

“Oh, yes,” she said, letting out a low moan. Her eyes shut tight in concentration. “You know just how to fuck me.” 

He still said nothing, lips pressed into a hard line. Instead, he pulled her forward so her back arched even higher, then held her by both hips so he could fuck her faster to the rhythm of her encouragement: “ _ yes, yes, yes.”  _ The sight of her hand already grasping at the sheets again was enough to let him know he was doing well. But, of course, she knew he preferred when she told him herself. 

“Like this?” 

She nodded, rocking her hips forward to take him even deeper. “Just like that, Magnus, oh  _ yes.”  _ But the effort put forth by her back and legs left her straining, caught between the desire for more and the need for comfort. She lowered herself down against his thighs. Sensing the change in her pace, he let her back down onto the mattress and continued the thrust of his hips. He leaned down over her and she instantly reached up to pull his face close for a rough kiss. She spoke against his open mouth as their breath mixed and filled the sliver of space between them. “So good, you’re so fucking good, so fucking  _ deep.” _

Magnus groaned.

She tangled her fingers in his hair. “Make me cum again,” she coaxed, lips pressed to his ear. “I know you can.” 

“You know I will.” Every thrust was a little harder, a little deeper.

She moaned, louder than she wanted to. “ _ Yes,  _ Magnus. Just like that.” Her breathing was jagged. “You’re so good. You feel so fucking  _ good.”  _

“Luce I’m--” he tried to say as he turned to her, but his sentence was swallowed in a kiss, tongue tangling with hers immediately. Her open mouth moved against his hungrily. 

She begged him over and over, “No, don’t stop, don’t stop, please,” gripping onto the back of his neck and pulling herself closer to him. “Just like that.” Every jagged breath that came from him was punctuated with a moan, and the sound alone was bringing her unbearably close to her peak. She reached dow to stroke her clit with one hand. “Oh, yes, deeper.” 

He slid his hips flush to hers, reaching exactly where she needed him to. “ _ Fuck!”  _ she cried out, clinging onto him tight as yet another orgasm crashed down and through her all at once. She throbbed around him as each wave rocked her and sent her hips bucking for more, her legs trembling, her vision clouding with stars. She dragged her nails down his back, leaving red trails in their wake. 

That was all it took, feeling her digging into him, clinging to him, pulsing and soaking wet around him. He let out a moan, ungodly and involuntary, that filled the whole room. He pulled himself from her swiftly to take his cock into his hand and stroked quickly over her. The moment he glanced down to see her still writhing and rubbing her clit and trembling through the last of her orgasm, he went careening into his own climax.

“Yes,” Lucretia moaned. “Cum for me,  _ oh, yes-- _ ” The sweet, breathless encouragement sent white-hot heat through him as he came all over her stomach. “Oh, so good. So, so good for me,” she praised. She reached up to take his wrist the moment he was finished. Instead of pulling his hand towards her, she took his length into her palm and continued stroking him lightly. He buckled forwards immediately with an urgent, surprised groan. 

He was trying to plead with her, trying to tell her he was too sensitive, but he couldn’t even get a word out, only choking on syllables that got lost in her tortuous touch. Eyes screwed tightly shut, just one more rope of cum landed on her belly. As her touch retreated, she laughed. 

“Oh my gods,” he breathed, eyes blinking open to meet her wicked smile. He gazed down at her for a moment, mouth agape, then shook with a silent laugh. “I can’t believe you.” 

She rolled onto her side as he flopped down onto the bed next to her. His arms encircled her easily and pulled her close so he could curl around her. “Can’t you?” she smirked. 

“Well, I can, but… well… You’re just very good at that.” 

She turned to him, grinning. “At what?” 

“Shut up,” he laughed, the sound filling the whole room with warmth. His cheeks flushed pink. 

She kissed him softly. “Hey, babe?” 

“Mhmm?” 

“Get me a towel?” 

His blush deepened, but his laugh boomed. He rolled away from her and off the mattress. 

“Anything for you.” 


End file.
